


Accident

by RicochetRomance



Series: My Grandmaster [7]
Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Elementals, M/M, Pathfinder Society, Roleplaying Character, Short, magical mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicochetRomance/pseuds/RicochetRomance
Summary: Rolling his eyes at this ridiculous little development, Torch tried to keep his voice stern. "Why exactly is there an unbound Smoke Elemental loose in my home?"---In which Orion is terrible at alchemy, and Torch can't decide whether to be amused or exasperated. Also, relationship fluff.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally shared with my Pathfinder RPG group via Google Doc, cross-posting here to share it with a larger audience. 
> 
> Link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/10N-ZhQX6S0vhdLiC80I_CbjBXGTEkr9rfKAuG3ENj-g/edit?usp=sharing

The unfortunate curse that had been placed on Grandmaster Torch meant that he rarely left his bath, preferring not to suffer undue pain. Today, however, had necessitated a personal visit to the Wise Quarter for the purposes of torturing assorted Society secrets out of an aging (but very stubborn) wizard.

It had gone well. Actually, it had been quite enjoyable for the Grandmaster - the sadistic pleasure that he derived from torture had almost completely eclipsed the pain of his curse. He'd gotten his information, and the old spellcaster had been left as little more than a quivering, broken wreck.

Orion had remained at home in the Puddles, apparently working on improving his questionably effective alchemy. Torch wore a wry grin as he unlocked the battered old door, amused by the role reversal - quite often of late, it was Orion who came home to him.

Well, he was amused, up until he opened the door, and saw Orion chasing around a small creature made of living smoke, batting at it with a lightly charred broom.

"Torch!" Orion yelped guiltily as his Grandmaster entered the room. He stumbled to a halt, and lowered the broom, which the creature took as an invitation to dart away and hide under the workbench.

Rolling his eyes at this ridiculous little development, Torch tried to keep his voice stern. "Why exactly is there an unbound Smoke Elemental loose in my home?"

"Um," Orion looked deeply ashamed, a hand rubbing the nape of his neck as he stared at the floor. He didn't seem about to procure an answer, and the elemental was now in the process of clambering onto his workbench.

"Orion?" Torch coaxed, trying a gentler tone. Really, he was more curious than anything. Other than some soot stains and burn marks, the room and its contents seemed largely intact. 

The elemental grabbed a beaker from the workbench and hurled it to the floor, shattering it. The Undine flinched. "I think I summoned it? Accidentally?"

The elemental swept a test tube rack off of the bench, watching with delight as the glass vials broke open and their colourful contents spilled across the tiles.

Torch smirked at the notion of an accidental summoning, before recalling a certain incident he'd witnessed involving Aram Zey and a scandalized Trumpet Archon. Yes, it was possible - another beaker crashed to the floor - and it was ruining Orion's laboratory. 

Sobering himself, Torch enunciated a few words in a language unfamiliar to Orion. The elemental paused its destructive rampage. Torch continued to speak, becoming increasingly commanding in tone, until the elemental simply up and vanished.

Orion walked over to his Grandmaster without once raising his eyes from the mess on the floor. "Thank you." His voice was small and guilty, but deeply grateful. "So," his curiosity returned "what was that spell?"

Now, Torch allowed himself to laugh. "That wasn't a spell. That was the elemental's native language - I told it to leave."

Orion looked at him with something closely resembling reverence. Then, with a happy squeak, the Undine practically pounced on the Grandmaster, hugging him gratefully. 

Torch winced - gratitude was always appreciated, particularly from his little Undine, but the pressure that Orion was placing on his cursed burns was frankly agonizing. 

"Oops." Noticing his error, the young man loosened his grip and gestured to the bath. "The elemental didn't get into your bath, so maybe you should…?" Orion's tone was apologetic. He hadn't meant to prolong his Grandmaster's suffering, never mind making it worse.

As Torch sank into the cool, herb-infused water with a comfortable sigh, Orion busied himself with cleaning up the glass shards and spilt potions. He felt deeply lucky that the older man had come home so quickly. The damage to his alchemy lab could have been considerably worse.

"I'll need to go out and buy some more glassware," he timidly informed Torch.

"Just glassware?" The Grandmaster intoned with amusement. "That lab is an ancient disgrace. Go and get some proper equipment - preferably an entire set. My treat."

Orion seemed stunned silent for a few moments, and it was really little wonder. His elemental accident had ravaged the house, destroyed his equipment and caused his Grandmaster pain, and yet here Torch was offering to purchase him an entirely new laboratory. 

Every time that Orion believed that he understood humans, Torch would surprise him. Still, the older man was clearly anything but an ordinary human.

A cheerful grin spread across Orion's strange features. "Thank you!" The little exclamation was a rush of unbridled happiness. The Undine found himself saying those words often these days, and meant them every time.

As the Undine padded around the room humming, collecting his travelling cloak and Torch's coin purse for a visit to the marketplace, the Grandmaster smiled to himself. Orion's alchemy would probably improve with access to a set of quality tools. Even if it didn't, at very least it would continue to be a source of amusement.

The equipment would be expensive, but Orion's happiness was an invaluable commodity.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
